Glass Harp
by YonderB
Summary: Rogue, Warren, Kitty and Jubilee hear a weird noise one early morning and find Logan playing the glass harp. gasp. yes. not as pathetic as it sounds, but it comes pretty close.


It was a _very_ early Saturday morning, Rogue, Warren, Kitty and Jubilee had been woken in the extremely early hours by a curious, erie, hollow, yet beautiful sound coming from downstairs, so they made their way through the mansion, trying to find the source of the sound.

Kitty poked her head trough the doors, looking for the source of the sound.

After around fifteen doors, Kitty saw Logan;

Logan sat in the living room, staring into space, a half-empty whine glass on the table in front of him, an empty bottle of scotch next to that, Logan dragging his middle-finger around the rim of the glass, the hollow, delicate, erie sound that was wafting through the mansion was coming from the glass.

Kitty pulled her head back from through the door and nodded at Jubilee, warren and Rogue.

Logan's voice wafted through the door, "come in, ya mugs."

Rogue sighed and cursed that nose, Jubilee nudging the door open.

Logan just sat there, continuing to drag his finger around the rim of the glass. The note was an entrancing, yet shallow and sad, echoing loneliness, confusion, good times and happiness, all in one.

"How are you _doing_ that, man?" gasped Jubilee, walking in and kneeling beside the table, staring, entranced at the whine glass.

"Practice." was the only word Logan said.

Warren, Kitty and Rogue also walked over, kneeling beside the table, staring at the whine glass too.

Logan continued the erie note, then after what felt like ages, he finally said something.

"Mind getting me a few more whine glasses and a jug of water?" he asked to no one in particular.

Warren nodded and flapped his wings lightly, standing up and walking into the kitchen to find what Logan asked for.

"Where'd you learn to use the glass harp?" asked Kitty.

"'Glass harp'?" asked Logan, his finger still going around the whine glass rim.

"That's what _that's_ called." Kitty answered, nodding toward the glass.

Logan shrugged in answering, looking back at the glass. "... Can't remember where I learnt it."

Warren entered with a tray of assorted whine, brandy and martini glasses and a large jug of water, setting it in front of Logan.

Logan lifted his finger off the glass, the note echoing a little before dispersing.

Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue knelt while Warren stood, all of them watching as Logan placed the glasses in a certain pattern, then took the jug, pouring certain amounts of water in each glass, then placed the jug down.

Logan dipped both of his middle fingers lightly in one of the glasses, then flicked the excess water off, before placing them on two of the glasses, lightly stroking his finger along them, causing a low, erie chord, before going on to different ones.

Slowly, it became a shallow, soft, erie, echoing melody, Logan's hands seeming to pause on the glasses for less than a second before moving onto different ones.

Kitty, Jubilee, Warren and Rogue stared in awe as the melody became longer and more difficult, Logan's eyes only half-open, watching as through his hands were doing this all on their own.

Logan continued until golden orange light started filtering in through the half-drawn curtains, making him and the other four mutants seem to glow, and the whine glasses and water seem to sparkle.

Jubilee and Rogue were swaying a little from side to side in unison, eyes closed, a small smile on each of their faces, listening to the enchanting music.

Kitty was curled up in a ball on the couch, beside Logan, eyes closed, asleep, like a content kitten.

Warren was sitting on Logan's other side, posture perfect, hands clasped neatly in front of him, eyes half open, watching Logan's hands, the smallest of smiles on his face.

Logan continued playing to on his own, improvising as he heard the clock on the other side of the room charm 6 am to itself, he let his fingers go down the scale.

_g. f. e. d. c. b. a. g. f. e. d. c. b. a._

As his finger was placed on the last glass, he slowly rotated it around the rim, letting the note get louder, then slowly softer, then disappear.

Logan placed his hands in his lap, noticing how numb they felt, looking around at his audience.

Kitty was sound asleep beside him, Rogue and Jubilee were asleep beside each other on the floor, and Warren had his head against the couch arm, his wings folded nearly against his back, asleep also.

"Even I never knew you were the musical type, Logan." came a delicate voice from the doorway, causing Logan to look over.

The Professor, Storm, Jean and Nightcrawler were watching him from the doorway.

"Where's one-eye?" Logan smirked.

"Asleep." Jean chuckled,

"Good. I don't need that pansy-ass pissin' me off 'cause I can do music. I don't like it, but I can do it." shrugged Logan.

"But there are more people who like it than you think, Logan." chuckled the Professor, directing his wheelchair inside, Jean, Storm and Nightcrawler coming in too, revealing a large group of wide-eye'd students staring at Logan.

Around a quarter of the whole school were staring at him.

"... Great." sighed Logan, leaning on the couch, letting his arms drape down the back.

"But it vas a vonderful melody, Logan." Nightcrawler piped up, smiling warmly. "Zere vas a circus friend of mine who played ze glass harp, but you're better zan she vas."

"Thanks." Logan half-heartedly said, looking back at the students, who were now filing into the living room and sitting on the floor and standing near the walls, still staring at Logan.

"What do they want?" Logan asked, jabbing a finger at the students, looking at the Professor.

"An encore, of course." smiled Storm, answering for the Professor.

Logan sighed so heavily you would have got the impression someone was asking him to walk up mount Everest in nothing but socks.

"Fine." muttered logan, rubbing his hands together and dipping the tips of his middle fingers in two of the glasses.

"But understand this; after my third show, i expect pay." Logan growled.

"Oh, yes, Logan. They'll pay you with bubble gum." giggled Jean.

"Urgh. You know i hate kids, Jean."

"Of course. That's why you stay at a school." snickered Storm.

"You want an encore or not?"

"Yes please, uncle Logan!" chorused the students, causing the Professor, Storm, Jean and Nightcrawler to chuckle, Rogue, Warren, Kitty and Jubilee still asleep.

"... Urgh. _Dammit_."

((END. this was supposed to go after my earlier x-men fanfiction, but i didn't think it would go well. oh well. please, no flames. i don't like this ff either. thank you for reading.))


End file.
